<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Glomgold Job by PokemonSoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194009">The Glomgold Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonSoldier/pseuds/PokemonSoldier'>PokemonSoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toppats in Duckburg [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimes &amp; Criminals, Infiltration, Organized Crime, Post-Episode: s02e24 Moonvasion!, Robbery, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonSoldier/pseuds/PokemonSoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Glomgold discovers, surprisingly legitimately, a super valuable treasure after somehow beating Scrooge to it, the evil triplet decides to ‘take matters into his own hands’...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck, Louie Duck &amp; "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, Louie Duck &amp; Webby Vanderquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toppats in Duckburg [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a lovely evening at McDuck Manor, as Scrooge McDuck sits in the TV room, reading the daily newspaper and drinking a cup of his favorite nutmeg tea as he does every day. It is nice, calm, and quiet...</p><p>"Ahh, finally, a perfect evenin'. No noise. No distractions. Not a worry in the world. Nothin' could possibly ruin this moment..." As he takes a sip of his tea.</p><p><strong>CRASH</strong> As something breaks, followed by the sound of Scrooge's grand-nephews and his honorary grand-niece running through the halls, and a subsequent second loud <strong>CRASH</strong>.</p><p>The sudden noise and commotion startles Scrooge enough for him to spit his tea out all over his newspaper, soaking it. Subsequent events see the kids running through the TV room, hitting the serving tray with the kettle of tea on it such that it is launched in the air and lands onto Scrooge's top hat, drenching him in the tea, much to Scrooge's annoyance.</p><p>"Ugh, I knew it was too good to be true..." Scrooge grumbles, giving his typical annoyed Scrooge face.</p><p>"What is blazes is going on!?" He yells out as the kids pass in front of him again, bringing them to a halt.</p><p>"Well-" As all four children talk over each other trying to explain what happened, the mashup of voices unintelligible.</p><p>"One at a time, kids!" Scrooge orders.</p><p>"Well you see Uncle Scrooge while I was updating the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook after our last adventure, but LOUIE spilled Pep all over it!" Huey says, looking angrily at Louie.</p><p>"Hey, it was an accident! It'd have never happened if DEWEY hadn't set up a contraction or whatever to try and kill someone!" Louie says as he looks to Dewey.</p><p>"Hey, I was trying to DEW an epic trick for Dewey Dew-night and YOU just had to ruin my entire setup by tripping over it and not watching where you were going!" Dewey says looking at Louie.</p><p>As the triplets start squabbling at each other, gradually getting louder, Scrooge looking at Webby. "And, your part in all this, lass?" He asks.</p><p>"Well Uncle Scrooge, I was helping Dewey prepare for his stunt while helping Huey recall our last adventure. I was in the middle relaying part of the adventure to Huey when I saw Louie enter and tried to warn him about the stunt setup but, well, Huey got confused so I tried to explain it, leading Louie to get distracted by this as he heard me say his name, adding to the confusion and, well..." Webby explains in her typical Webby manner, before a fade out to a flashback of the entire event.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>We see Huey hunched over his beloved JWG, adding entries to it, discussing with Webby the events of the previous day, as Webby uses her seemingly impossible for her size strength to help Dewey with setting up his stunt for later in the night.</p><p>"So, what was it we were attacked by again?" Huey asks as he tries to remember each detail that he deems worthy of an entry.</p><p>"A swarm of giant flying vampire ants." Webby says, lifting objects with one hand that an adult using two hands would have difficulty even moving.</p><p>"Ah! Right!" Huey responds, quietly saying that while he writes it down.</p><p>"Oh yeah! Those things were awesome! Funny I don't remember it better." Dewey says as he directs Webby as to where certain things should go.</p><p>"That's because you fell unconscious about five seconds after you tried to take them all on single-handedly, and they drain you of about half your blood. We had to carry you out of the temple AND remove them from you so you didn't die!" Huey states with slight annoyance.</p><p>"Pfft, oh please, they got lucky! You all knew I could a DEW it!" Dewey says confidently as he scratches at the numerous medium-small bumps on his back, the center of each having two fang-like marks where the vampire ants bit him.</p><p>"Yeah. Right. Anyways, Webby, I was trying to sketch the layout of the third level, but I forgot the precise route we took. Do you remember?" Huey asks.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, it was down the left hallway, take a right, straight for two-thirds of the way, Louie watch out..." Webby starts explaining as she then sees Louie enter the room, drinking a can of Pep, not paying attention to where he is going.</p><p>"Wait, what? What does Louie have to do with that?" Huey asks as he looks up from the JWG, confused as Webby's warning blended into her description.</p><p>"Oh, no, sorry, I was warning Louie about..." Webby starts to explain as Louie then realizes his name was said.</p><p>"What about me?" Louie asks as he walks right into part of the stunt setup, tripping and falling right onto Huey, spilling the Pep all over the JWG, and pulling the stunt setup all down, resulting in the first loud crash heard by Scrooge.</p><p>"Louie!" Huey and Dewey yell out in anger at the younger triplet.</p><p>"Dewey!" Louie yells at Dewey at the same time.</p><p>"The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook! Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to get these to dry without the pages wrinkling!?" Huey yells at Louie.</p><p>"Me!? Dewey's to blame for setting up that deathtrap!" Louie argues.</p><p>"Hey you should have watched where you were going! You ruined the highlight of tonight's Dewey Dew Night! Now how am I going to entertain the masses!?" Dewey complains.</p><p>As the triplets get more and more upset at each other, as Webby can only watch helplessly, feels partially responsible for this as she knows what is about to happen next. "Oh boy..."</p><p>
  <em>End flashback</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The triplets are arguing with each other, Scrooge agitated.</p><p>"Ugh, could this night get any worse?" Scrooge asked rhetorically when the tv, turned on by the fight, shows a news report.</p><p>"Good evening. Tonight we are proud to announce a brand new exhibit at the Duckburg Museum of Antiquities, courtesy of renowned Scottish billionaire Flintheart Glomgold." Roxanne Featherly reports, the mention of Glomgold getting everyone's attention.</p><p>"What!?" Scrooge shouts in shock as the kids look as well.</p><p>"The artifacts are thought to be relics from a once thought lost civilization. While details are scarce, what is known are the relics, which are solid gold effigies encrusted with gemstones. Estimates put the value of the collection at at least one billion dollars. They-" As the report continues, Scrooge and the kids look on in shock.</p><p>"I cannae believe it. How did he find that and we didn't know about them?" Scrooge asks himself, astounded that Glomgold seemingly found something of significant value seemingly LEGITIMATELY. AND one that Scrooge and his family were unaware of.</p><p>"-ceremony will be tonight. Stay tuned for details." Roxanne signs off.</p><p>Scrooge sinks into his seat, bummed at losing out on an adventure with his family. Huey, Dewey, and Webby are also bummed. Huey because he missed out on learning new stuff. Dewey because there could have been death traps to avoid. And Webby because Scrooge was beaten by Glomgold.</p><p>Louie, on the other hand, sees dollar signs, gets a big devious grin on his face, one that implies a scheme as he uses this to sneak out and call someone. "Hey, how're you?" Louie says, making sure no one can hear as he calls the one person who would help him with this scheme. "Good. You saw the news? Uh-huh. Yep, that plan exactly. Alright, see you in a bit." As Louie hangs up, knowing this will be perfect...</p><p>Or so he thinks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Preparations & Forced Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Louie prepares to sneak out and carry out his scheme, he makes a startling discovery, and is forced to make a difficult choice. Sometimes, he regrets being the evil one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some hours after the news report, and a few before the ceremony, Louie whistles and goes to his and his brothers' room, whistling to himself. Given the others have no idea, and aren't nearby, he should be able to leave, steal them with his partner, and get back before anyone notices. Having finished getting dressed, wearing his green suit, he looks in the mirror to straighten up, but hears a muffled noise coming from the closet. When he opens the door, his eyes go wide in shock at what he sees. "W-webby?!"</p><p>Sitting on the floor of the closet, is Webby, tied up tight and gagged, struggling. "Lhhwhh! Hllp!" The pink duckling pleads with the green triplet as Louie kneels down to help her.</p><p>"Webby! What happened?!" He asks as he removes her gag, genuinely concerned.</p><p>"Louie! Quick! Get Uncle Scrooge and the others! Goldie O'Gilt is trying to rob us again!" Webby says panicked as she also tries to warn him.</p><p>Louie, hearing this, realizes what happened, and can only come to one conclusion. "Oh boy~"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>About ten minutes ago...</em>
</p><p>"Louie? Where are you? I have to show you this! I think I figured out how Glomgold beat us to the treasure!" As Webby enters the boys room, not seeing him. She shrugs and decides to wait, looking over her notes and theories, humming to herself. Unknown to her, she is not alone.</p><p>Peering into the room from the window is Goldie herself. Having seen the report, and gotten the call from Louie, couldn't resist stealing from Glomgold. Not to mention, spending time with her favorite 'nephew'. Both because it upset Scrooge, and because she liked him. It went against her rules to get attached, but, there was just something about the kid she liked. So, of course, she agreed.</p><p>"Darn, it's Beakley's grandkid..." Goldie mutters to herself. "Hmm, need to get in there to meet up with Sharpie, but if she's around, she'll rat us out to Scrooge. Hmm..." Goldie smirks as she gets an idea. Last time wasn't so hard, so why would this time be? Especially if Webby was alone this time.</p><p>Seeing Webby distracted, Goldie carefully climbs into the window, and sneaks up behind Webby. Right as she gets right behind the pink duckling, Webby looks up, seeing Goldie's reflection in the mirror.</p><p>"Goldie O'Gil-mph!" Webby gasps too late as the blonde duck grabs her, hand over Webby's beak. Webby of course resisted and struggled, calling for help, but Goldie had over a century of experience in stealing.</p><p>"Easy kid, just calm down!" As Goldie holds the squirming Webby, gets out a cloth and small bottle she brought with her as precaution. She removes the cork, damps the cloth with the liquid, and quickly clamps it over Webby's beak. "Shhh, just relax kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya..." She clamped the cloth over the duckling's beak, and just had to wait a short bit.</p><p>"{Help! Uncle Scrooge! Granny!}" Webby calls for help as she breathes in the chemical. She tries to hold her breath but her movements get weaker and weaker, as her struggles slow. Soon, she stops and passes out, as Goldie grins.</p><p>"There, our like a light. Now..." As Goldie gets some rope from her back and starts to tie up Webby. She tied the duckling's wrists behind her back, then rope around her arms and body. Then, she tied Webby's legs at the ankles and knees. She made the ropes tight, but also made sure not to hurt Webby. After all, she was family to Scrooge. Finally, she ties a cloth over Webby's beak to keep her quiet, and carefully picks her up, looking for a place to stash her. She decides the closet, sitting Webby on the floor, cleaning up anything that might show something had happened.</p><p>"Mmmggh... Mmh? Mmph!" As Webby awakes, and realizes her situation, starts to struggle and call for help, to no avail. She then sees Goldie standing over her. "Mmph!"</p><p>"Sorry kid, but can't have you warning Scrooge. No worries, someone will find you sooner or later." Goldie grins as she closes the closet and checks the time. Louie should be here any moment, she just had to wait.</p><p>
  <em>Back in the present</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Heya squirt, long time no see." A familiar female voice says from behind.</p><p>"Wah!" Louie jumps, turns around startled, seeing Goldie O'Gilt leaning against the wall the bedroom door was on. "G-Goldie! W-what're you doing here?!" He asks panicked, trying not to reveal the secret of his plan in front of Webby.</p><p>The older duck grins, looking at Louie, dressed in a golden dress, hair done up fancy. "Oh, you know, taking an evening stroll, breaking and entering, planning to steal super-valuable items right from under Glomgold's nose? You know, the usual."</p><p>Louie kept his composure as best as he could, but Goldie being seen by, and tying up Webby, was NOT part of the plan, and definitely complicates things, especially if the others find out, which could mean big trouble for him.</p><p>Goldie rolls her eyes and puts a hand on Louie's shoulder. "Oh come on Sharpie, just relax. After all, we don't have all night, right?" She asks.</p><p>Louie sighs, will have to wing this one part. "Yes, Aunt Goldie." As he turns back to Webby. "Sorry about this Webs, but can't have you telling anyone..."</p><p>"Wait, tell them what?! What's going on?! Why did you call her Aunt Goldie?! What is she talking abo-Mmpph!" She asks rapidly, only to be cut off by Louie reluctantly tying the cloth back over her beak, before closing the door.</p><p>"Well, that might ruin things..." Louie says nervously as he takes a deep breath and exits the window Goldie entered through, leaving poor Webby to be found later. Hopefully she won't be mad and try to kill him later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, he had to do it. I mean, he is the ‘evil’ triplet after all, and Goldie would say sometimes you have to do things you don’t like to get the job done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heist Gone Awry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After getting into the event, Louie and Goldie prepare to steal the relics. However, it seems they weren’t the only ones planning on stealing from Glomgold tonight...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goldie and Louie blend in at the ceremony, scoping out the place, Louie a bit unnerved by what he had to do to Webby.</p><p>Goldie sees this and pats his shoulder. "Relax kid, not like we hurt her or anything."</p><p>"I know, but, it's just, Webby's kinda like my sister and all and, well, leaving her like that just felt very wrong, even for me. Plus, what if she tells someone?! Mom will kill me if she finds out!" Louie says, making sure no one listened in.</p><p>"Oh please, isn't she the one who comes up with crazy theories and whatnot? If lucky, she'll think I brainwashed and kidnapped you to make you a partner in this crime." Goldie explains, trying to reassure the duckling as she swipes a random person's wallet.</p><p>"Well, that does sound very Webby like... And she has had crazier theories." Louie says in retrospect, wondering how she is now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, at the mansion</em>
</p><p>Webby struggles and tries to bang against the door, calling for help. "{Uncle Scrooge! Guys! Goldie brainwashed and kidnapped Louie and is making him help her steal from Glomgold at the museum!}" Webby yells into her gag, all that comes out is half-intelligible muffles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Back at the museum</em>
</p><p>"I guess you're right. Still feel bad leaving her all tied up." Louie sighs.</p><p>"C'mon Sharpie, you said it yourself, she's like family to you. I'm sure she'll forgive you." Goldie says as she casually swipes some random person's wallet as usual. "Now quiet, the unveiling ceremony is about to start."</p><p>As they and the crowd watch as the museum curator comes up to the podium. "Attention everyone, it is with great pleasure I introduce the benefactor of this exhibit, and discoverer of these two priceless gems, Mister Flintheart Glomgold." As the curator steps aside and applauds with the crowds Glomgold takes to the podium, proud of himself as always.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pride that I, FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD, everyone's favorite Scottish billionaire, present to you, the greatest treasure, EVER TO BE FOUND!" The South African-born, fake Scottish duck declares. "In honor of me finally beating SCROOGE MCDUCK, I give you-" As he proudly announces as everyone claps, Louie and Goldie rolling their eyes.</p><p>"Ugh, alright, so how're we doing this?" Louie asks quietly.</p><p>"Well, I'll distract Flinty, while you try to find a way to turn off the lights. Once you do, signal me. Once you do I'll get close to the gemstones. When I give you the signal, you kill the lights, I snatch the goods, and we try to get out of here." Goldie explains.</p><p>"Right, but uh, how do you know he'll have all attention on you?" Louie asks.</p><p>"Believe me, the only things he loves more than money, but less than wanting to kill your Uncle Scrooge, is me." She remarks.</p><p>Louie dry heaves a bit at that thought, finding that genuinely a bit disturbing.</p><p>Goldie rolls her eyes in agreement. "Tell me about it. At least you aren't going to have to lie to him and feign liking him." As she feels like getting sick at the thought.</p><p>The two split up, Goldie going to charm Glomgold, who immediately believes it BEFORE Goldie even says anything, as Louie sneaks around, looking for some way to turn off the lights.</p><p>However, as they do, a can of sorts drops from the ceiling, then goes off in a large bang and smoke. A smoke bomb, from which 3 armed individuals appear, ones whose attire Louie knows all too well: The Toppat Clan.</p><p>The middle one, an otter dressed in tactical gear of sorts, speaks. "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm, wouldn't want anyone getting hurt now, would we?" As he does a signal, as several other guests draw weapons and don top hats themselves, revealing this to be way better planned out than Louie and Goldie's plan.</p><p>Glomgold, in his typical stupid anger confronts the leader. "Oi! Ye cannae steal from me! Do you know who I am!?" As Glomgold starts on a tirade.</p><p>"Yes, we are quite aware. And, frankly, we do not care." As he shoves Glomgold back effortlessly, the fake-Scotsman falling onto his rear.</p><p>"What!? You dare disrespect me!? FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD!? Guards! Get them!" Glomgold orders as several guards more to detain the robbers, as the robbers effortlessly fight off any who try to stop them, as they toss the artifacts up to members on the roof.</p><p>"Oh boy~ This just got complicated~" Louie whispers to himself as he watches this all unfold.</p><p>The robbers force back anyone who might get the idea to stop them, and beat down any guards. As Louie sneaks around, he is grabbed by a robber who tosses him against a wall and aim his weapon at him. Louie, terrified for his life, closes his eyes and looks away, thinking this is the end. All seems to be in the favor of the robbers, until...</p><p>"Oof!" As the one threatening Louie wgets knocked onto their back, as Goldie lands after kicking them in the chest.</p><p>"Stay away from the kid!" She says, Louie relieved.</p><p>However, the commotion calls her to the attention of other robbers, who try to stop her, her fighting them off easily.</p><p>The leader sees this and, recognizing Goldie, tells his men to hurry up, which they do, as the gems are lifted out with him and a few others. "Toppats, payload is secure, head to port for evac." The others acknowledge and leave Goldie and Louie, picking up any incapacitated comrades and carrying them to their getaway vehicles.</p><p>"Hey! Those are mine!" Glomgold shouts as he jumps and grabs onto the large artifact being lifted out, slowly sliding off and eventually falls off. "Gah! Curse you all!" He yells as he falls into some bushes.</p><p>The robbers use various armed, fast vehicles to escape, speeding clean through town towards the docks.</p><p>Goldie and Louie watch, Goldie not quite determined to give up that easy, but doesn't have an answer for now, sees it best to get Louie home while she figures out where the robbers went. This wasn't over...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A bit later, back at McDuck Manor</em>
</p><p>Goldie says goodbye to Louie for the night, and they she'll call him soon enough.</p><p>Louie sighs as he changes into his usual green hoodie, sits on his bed. "Oh boy, that was quite the failure. Well, at least I didn't forget anything."</p><p>However, he soon hears muffled noises and banging coming from the closet, remembers.</p><p>"Oh crap, that's right, Webby..." As he opens it and unties her. "Look, Webs, about earlier, I-Oof!" As he is knocked to the floor. "Aaah! Webby, please! Don't kill me!" As he puts up his arms in a protective manner, thinking Webby is mad.</p><p>Instead, she lifts him up and hugs him, painfully so because of her abnormal strength, but in a loving way. "You're back! And safe! That must mean you escaped Goldie, right!? What happened?! Did she abandon you? Did you get chased by police?!" She gasps. "Are you a wanted criminal now!?" As Webby goes Webby mode, asking questions in rapid fire, Louie starting to wonder if telling the truth would be less painful than this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Megaship Infiltration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louie and Goldie sneak onto the Clan’s megaship a few nights after their failed heist attempt. But, can they avoid detection? Or even find what they are looking for to begin with?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two nights later...</p><p>Louie was nervous. How couldn't he be? He was going to be sneaking into a criminal clan's massive armed ship to steal from them. Yes, he was with Goldie, but this was not like when he had worked with her to try and steal the goodie bags from Doofus Drake's birthday party. Yes, it nearly got him killed, but that was only near the end. This? This was a totally different level! These guys had guns!</p><p>Goldie places a hand on his shoulder, seeing that. "Hey, kid, you're not getting cold feet now are ya?" She asks with a slight smirk. She was dressed in her typical outfit, hair in a ponytail.</p><p>"N-no, it's just, well..."</p><p>"Kid, relax. Nothing bad is going to happen. We just sneak in, steal what we can take, and leave, splitting the findings 60-40."</p><p>"Yeah I gue- wait, 60-40!?" Louie gets offended by the uneven cut.</p><p>"Come on kid. I'm the one who figured out how we will get on."</p><p>"We're working together still! And the only reason we are doing this is because of my plan!" He argues.</p><p>"Oh please. Even if you hadn't called me I'd have still tried to steal the relics from Glomgold, and likely would have ended up here. Only difference, is I'd get to keep it all in that case." She points out.</p><p>Louie knew she had a point. She was Goldie O'Gilt after all. "Ugh, fine, at least I get something out of this."</p><p>Goldie smiles and ruffles his head feathers. "Good boy. Now, if my info is correct, they should be loading up a boat that will take us to the ship." As she looks around the corner at and at the dock, where the Toppats are indeed loading up a peculiar watercraft*.</p><p>Louie looks as well. "Great, but how do we sneak in?"</p><p>Goldie shows him two boxes, marked with the Toppat logo, as she implies the plan.</p>
<hr/><p>"Well, that should be it. Guess we should hop on in and get going." One says, dusting his hands off.</p><p>"Yeah, sounds good." Another says as he and the other hear soft thuds to their side, looking over. "Huh?"</p><p>The two approach, seeing two Toppat boxes, one large, one medium, alone and next to each other.</p><p>"How did we miss some?" The first asks.</p><p>"We should put them in with the others, just to be safe." The second suggests.</p><p>The first agrees, knowing the Captain would be none-too-pleased if they lost any loot. They carry the boxes in, placing them with the others, then go to the passenger area, and signal the pilot of the craft they are clear to go as the loading door closes.</p><p>The coast clear, the boxes open, as Louie and Goldie get out.</p><p>"See Sharpie, I told you it'd work." Goldie says confidently as she dusts herself off.</p><p>"Yeah yeah. Honestly, I'd have just left them because I couldn't be bothered to move them. Never underestimate laziness..." Louie says, hands in his pockets.</p><p>Goldie rolls her eyes, as they hide until they can get off.</p><p>The craft soon gets to the Megaship, and the cargo is unloaded. Once the coast is clear, Louie and Goldie dash out and into cover inside the ship.</p><p>"Alright, we're in!" Goldie states.</p><p>"Now what?" Louie asks.</p><p>"Now, we find where they keep their loot."</p><p>"Ugh, on a ship this big? How could we possibly find it?"</p><p>"Seems we'll just have to find our way around here."</p><p>"If I have to climb a bunch of stairs I'm just going to give up and die."</p><p>"Eh, more treasure for me..." Goldie teases as they work their way around the ship. They manage to get a layout of the ship, including various important areas, before finding the 'Treasure Sorting Room'. Feeling it a good start, they sneak in. Sure enough, what looks like a week's worth of stolen goods are in there, awaiting sorting and final storage.</p><p>"You think it's in here?"</p><p>"Should be. After all, seems whoever is in charge likes things organized."</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>Goldie points to a sign literally saying 'And organized ship is a happy ship'.</p><p>"Ah. That's convenient. Alright, let's start looking." As Louie and Goldie search through everything, looking for the relics. Goldie, of course, also pockets several smaller things as she does.</p><p>After some time, they spot it, all relics together, waiting to be stored.</p><p>"So, how do we get them out of here? Aren't some of them kinda, well, heavy?"</p><p>Goldie gets out a small device and attaches it to the biggest one, shrinking it down to fit in one's hand. She does this with all the too-big relics.</p><p>"How'd you-"</p><p>"Found 'em in one of the crates back in storage. Thought they'd come in handy." Goldie grins as she puts several relics in her bag.</p><p>"Huh. Okay..." Louie pockets several more, until they have them all. "Okay, let's get out of here before-"</p><p>"Hey! You two! Hold it right there!" As a male voice calls out from behind them.</p><p>"Oh boy..." Louie says.</p><p>"Don't move! Hands where we can see them!" As armed guards approach them, the two comply. "Turn around. Slowly..."</p><p>Louie and Goldie do so, Louie more nervous than Goldie.</p><p>"Oh, hey. Sorry about us intruding. We were just leaving, right au-" Louie starts.</p><p>"You are not going anywhere until you put back everything you stole!" Weapons aimed at them.</p><p>"What?! What do you mean?" Goldie tries to act innocent.</p><p>"Oh please. We didn't get to where we are by being idiots! Hand everything over. Now!" He orders.</p><p>Goldie sighs. "Fine, take 'em..." Goldie winks to Louie as she hands one to the Toppat. But, as the Toppats reaches for it, Goldie undoes the shrink function and lets it drop on the guard's foot.</p><p>"Aaah! You fucking...!" As the two use this to escape. "Don't let them get away! After them!" As some others help free the trapped foot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Kudos for the dual reference?<br/>2. Yes, Goldie is using a “shrink ‘n grow”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A ‘Difficult’ Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louie and Goldie flee with the goods from Toppat guards. However, just as one is about to escape, something happens that requires a choice to be made. Good thing it isn’t all that hard...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louie and Goldie split up, as to avoid getting caught together. They each did different tactics. Louie tries to outrun and hide from them. He uses his small size to fit in areas most adults couldn't. He was rather scared. Given these same people had kidnapped and tried to kill his mom and Webby, what would they do to him and Goldie? He had to get off. NOW! But he couldn't leave Goldie. He just couldn't.</p><p>Goldie, meanwhile, plays rather dirty, making stuff fall onto her pursuers, but also regularly loses them. She enjoys giving them the runaround. She causes enough havoc for focus to be on her. After some time, Goldie seemed she was in the clear. Just a little further, and she'd be home free. She hoped Louie had gotten away. After all, he was one of Scrooge McDuck's family. He'd be fine! She was about to reach the cargo bay when...</p><p>"Hold it lady! Give up! Now! Or else!" The voice of the Toppat Goldie had pissed off yells from behind her.</p><p>Goldie rolled her eyes. They seriously thought they could order her around? She was Goldie O'Gilt! She took orders from no one. "Look buddy, you all haven't been able to catch me for the past twenty minutes, and your threats are meaningless. What could possibly make me listen no-" As she turns around to face him, her smug look dropped to one of horror, at the sight she saw. Held in the grip of that one Toppat, bound and gagged, was Louie, who looked terrified. "S-sharpie!?"</p><p>"Hand back everything you stole," As the Toppat puts his pistol to the side of a trembling Louie's head, scaring the duckling even more, "or the kid gets it."</p><p>"Let him go! He's just a kid!"</p><p>"Not just a kid. A kid you seem to care about..."</p><p>"I, uh, I don't care about him that much." Goldie tries to bluff.</p><p>"Oh really? Then why'd you kick me back at the museum just to protect him?" Revealing who he is, Goldie is stunned.</p><p>"Wait, you're the guy from there!?"</p><p>"Yeah, and after getting kicked in the chest, and a solid gold relic dropped on my foot, I'm done playing games."</p><p>"L-look, he, uh, he just reminds me of my grandson is all. I, I don't have any real attachment to him!"</p><p>"Oh really? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I paint the walls with the brat's brains now would you?" As he puts his finger on the trigger and holds Louie tighter.</p><p>Louie has tears streaming down his face, begs Goldie to help him. He is scared, terrified. He doesn't want to die. He whimpers pathetically into his gag, trembling from fear. Goldie wouldn't let him die. Would she? "{Aunt Goldie... Please... I don't wanna die!}"</p><p>"Wait! Wait! I-if you kill him, uh, then you have nothing to use against me!"</p><p>"I thought you said you didn't really care about him?" The Toppat points out the contradiction.</p><p>"Uh, well, um, shit!" She stumbles. She could flee, but Louie would be killed. She could try to rush them, but there'd be no time before the trigger was pulled. "M-maybe was can come to an agreement, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, here's one. Give us back our shit, and we let you leave with your kid's brains intact!" He orders.</p><p>Goldie was stuck. She wanted this treasure, but couldn't let Louie die. She had guns trained on her, a hostage situation, and time running out. She saw the Toppat start to pull the trigger, Louie bracing and clenching his eyes shut. She had to make a choice.</p><p>"Stop! Please! I'll give you your stuff back! Just please, don't hurt the kid!" She begs, on the verge of shedding tears.</p><p>The Toppat eases off the trigger, but keeps his finger on. "Put everything on the floor, then keep your hands where we can see them and back away, slowly..."</p><p>Goldie complies. She empties all the valuables she had taken from the clan onto the floor, before putting her hands up and slowly backing away from it all.</p><p>The Toppats approach, a couple having guns trained on Goldie, the main one still having his pointed at Louie's head, while another counts everything. After a bit, the counter nods, at which the main one removes his pistol from Louie's head and tosses him at Goldie.</p><p>Goldie catches him, holding him close, removing his gag. "Sharpie, are you alright?!" She asks concerned.</p><p>"Y-yes, Aunt Goldie..." Louie says tearfully, shivering as she unties him, still shaken.</p><p>"Now, both of you, get the hell off our ship..." The main Toppat aims his pistol at them. "Now. Men, make sure they do..." As a couple of armed Toppats escort them to a boat to take them to shore.</p><p>Goldie carries Louie the entire time, comforting and consoling the scared duckling. "Shh, easy kid, it's alright, you're safe now..." As she rubs his head, holding him close. Goldie felt guilty as she looked down at him. They never should have split up. It almost got him killed. Her Sharpie! Not only would Scrooge never forgive her, she'd never forgive herself. She really did care about him, even if it broke her 'no attachments' rule.</p><p>Louie holds onto her tight, sobbing into her vest, still shaking. He just wanted to go home now. He had nearly died! And all for some stupid gold relics. He should have never tried to continue after the original plan failed.</p><p>It isn't long before they got to shore and told to be on their way. Goldie carried Louie all the way home, and to his room through the window, of course making sure it was clear so she wouldn't be spotted. She comforts him until he has calmed down, before placing him in his bed and tucking him in, running her fingers through his head feathers once more, before sneaking out, and leaving.</p><hr/><p>On the ship.</p><p>"Threatening to kill a child, to force compliance..." Boone says with disapproval.</p><p>"Sir, I can assure you, I had no intention of harming the kid." The Toppat who held Louie hostage tries to assure.</p><p>"If I believed that you wouldn't be here." Boone puts bluntly.</p><p>"We do it all the time in heists. We keep people compliant using weapons, but never actually harm them. I knew what I was doing."</p><p>"You see, there is a difference between waving a gun around to keep people complicit, and holding a gun to a kid's head, finger on the trigger, threatening to blow his brains out."</p><p>"Sir, I told you. The weapon was not loaded. There was never any risk. I did what I felt needed to be done to ensure the rules were followed, and we got our stuff back."</p><p>"Except that kid is likely scarred emotionally. You scared him half to death! I told you, we don't do evil. What you did was evil."</p><p>The Toppat sighs. "Fine, maybe I went a bit too far. Okay? I fucked up, but that bitch had it coming! I just used her weakness against her. It just so happens that weakness was the attachment she had with that kid."</p><p>"What worries me, is that starting off like that will lead to worse stuff." Boone stands up. "You did not hurt, or even plan to hurt, the kid. I acknowledge that. But what happens if you lose control? Hmm? What if next time you go too far?"</p><p>"Sir, look, I-"</p><p>"Enough..." Boone sighs. "You are lucky you aren't like the last guy and that we are rebuilding. I'm letting you off with a relatively light punishment for a severe rule breech, alright? Report to Cross tomorrow morning at 8:00. Do not be late. You are dismissed."</p><p>The Toppat salutes. "Yes sir." He then exits the room, being led out, at least relieved he won't be killed.</p><p>Boone looks at one of the smaller relics, holding it in a hand. "That poor kid. Thinking he was going to die. All for some shiny relic." Boone sighs, puts it on his desk. "But at least I know something more about O'Gilt I didn't before." He smiles with a chuckle. "She has a soft side, one that isn't for gold."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>